


弄猫II

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——受方一边做自己的工作/某个事情的同时被迫被攻干，同时还要压住声音不被发现。[定制主题]龙男X猫男（执事装白龙：米斯兰迪尔  兔男郎装月猫：拉·萨提纳）粘液怪X猫男（微）调教/男兔女郎/史莱姆奸（微）





	弄猫II

里之金碟游乐场，坐落在萨纳兰沙漠的深处。和那个名声赫赫的金碟游乐场不同，市面上正规发行的地图，无一点明它的坐标。但它的确存在着。且经过几番经营，越来越多的冒险者私下慕名而来。  
有些幻想着一夜暴富；有些为了寻求刺激，满足不可告人的欲望；而另一些缺乏本钱的冒险者，则希望凭自己的本事赚钱。哪怕他们要服务的对象往往不是冒险者。  
毕竟在这里，信奉蛮神的高阶蛮族才是最大的金主。其次才是后加入进来的，出手阔绰的冒险者。偶尔也能看到一两个加雷马帝国的人。

显然，拉·萨提纳属于后者。  
出于偶然，这名离群的、穷困潦倒的护月猫男，被介绍来这里打工。这里薪资优渥，工时费整整比金碟游乐场多了三倍。  
可萨提纳并没有什么特长，也没有工作经验，他之所以被留下，很可能是因为面试他的人，对他柔和的粉毛有所偏爱。这只是他的猜测，毕竟打出生起，继承了母亲毛色的他，常常因此受到别人照顾。  
萨提纳很珍惜他的这份工作，哪怕有随时被性骚扰的危险，猫男还是坚持在这里打工。可是……即使是打杂这样琐碎又不重要的工作，一如他不怎么擅长的白魔法正职一样，又被他搞砸了。

“你有在听吗？”  
他的上司，米斯兰迪尔先生脸上大写着“不悦”。  
萨提纳连连点头。  
即使隔着一张L型吧台，猫男都能感受到对方的低气压。可猫男目光游移，他不敢像往常那样，犯错后仅仅是耷拉着耳朵盯住自己的脚尖。  
因为……现在的情形……  
也太奇怪了……

米斯兰迪尔先生就站在他前面，穿着修身的执事制服，站姿得体，一丝不苟。整个身板就和他下颚白色的鳞片一样，棱角分明。  
可在吧台下面，还有另一个长相、穿着毫无二致的晨曦之民。  
怎么会同时出现两个米斯兰迪尔先生？！

“那就把我刚才说的，重复一遍。”  
他的上司似乎完全没发现吧台后面的异常。反观萨提纳，他的毛都快炸了。  
——那个龙男在摸他！  
——那个和他上司长得一模一样的龙男，在摸他的下面！  
……  
“只要……只要客、客人没有违反‘里之金碟’的规矩，”  
躲在吧台后面的龙男，右手径直插进猫男腿间，配合着左手，一边情色地揉捏猫男的臀肉，一边露骨地描摹着猫男淡淡的人鱼线。  
“客人的任何要求，任何要求……“一句话被萨提纳说的磕磕绊绊，声调一转再转。他尽可能无视下体传来的快感。尤其是云娟白手套擦过会阴时，带来过电般的颤栗。  
猫男瞥向对面——米斯兰迪尔先生的手套纹路，被他优秀的猫魅族视力观察得一清二楚。萨提纳甚至能确定，到底哪根凸起的纹路在研磨他最敏感的地方。

“如果客人给了足够的小费的话，就算……就算……哼嗯……”  
龙男的技巧相当熟练，他把猫男的前面整个包进掌心细细揉搓。不一会儿便勾得猫男踮起脚尖又是一阵轻颤。  
萨提纳脸上微微发烫。不得不承认，他开始有感觉了。躲在阴暗处的米斯兰迪尔先生弄的他很舒服。  
可这样不行……萨提纳还得认真应对另一个站在灯光下的米斯兰迪尔先生。  
“就算客人临时想要了，也不能拒……啊！”  
猫男的音量忽然拔高。他慌张地低下头，看到龙男在舔他的大腿内侧。晨曦之民深蓝色的舌头看起来格外色情。它像灵活的油鳗在他的兔男郎丝袜上游走，还时不时钻进大网纹里，做出各种咸湿的性暗示。  
“那你做到了吗？”正直的龙男绕过吧台，来到猫男身后。就在同时，下体愈发放肆的挑逗消失了。连带米斯兰迪尔先生的声音逐渐变得遥远。

两个米斯兰迪尔先生都不见了。站在萨提纳背后的人，忽然变成了那个投诉了他的客人。那个客人扶着他的后腰，正用那根恶心的东西在他股间磨蹭。  
不……不是这样的……  
萨提纳清楚地记得，他当时逃脱了。而不是像现在这样，无助地任由那根冰凉的东西侵犯自己的身体。  
好可怕……  
身后那个“怪物”彻底放弃的人形，它融化了，融成一大坨绿色的粘液怪。  
萨提纳不能接受自己在被一只粘液怪强奸。他挣扎着想要逃离，可他越反抗，陷得反而越深。  
粘液怪吞噬了猫男的四肢，把猫男的手脚牢牢禁锢在自己体腔中。待猫男体力耗尽，无力再动弹时，它探出了一段光滑的触手，伸进猫男的底裤。  
触手像只套子一样，将猫男的肉茎严丝合缝地包裹在里面。粘液怪有自我意识，透过绿色的粘液，可以清晰地看到“套子”里面，粉色的肉茎是如何被它规律地撸管、变大。渐渐地，肉茎顶端的小缝儿被碾开。随即开始有绿色的液体涌入了猫男的铃口。  
那里……不行……  
细微的悲鸣从猫男喉咙泄出。  
无奈越来越多的粘液挤进了猫男的尿道。它们以不正常的流动速度，迅速倒灌进猫男的膀胱。  
高热的后穴同样也被注入了大量的液体。萨提纳的两处承受着非人的折磨。他的小腹被撑得微微隆起。强烈的尿意、排泄欲、失禁和生理高潮，直逼猫男狂甩脑袋。

 

“砰——”  
大门被用力推开，随后又重重地关上。  
猫男瞬间被吓醒了，他反射性地从椅子上弹了起来。  
……原来是梦，粘液怪也好，两个米斯兰迪尔先生也好……  
萨提纳慌张地擦掉口水，努力掩饰自己在工作时睡着了的窘态：“辛苦了！”

来人正是米斯兰迪尔。他似乎刚忙完。一进门便扯开领结，脱掉执事外套。同时他注意到了那瓶变少了的酒。  
“我教过你，不要喝那些东西。”他把手套丢在沙发上，径直朝猫男走来。  
龙男没有停在吧台前，而是直接绕过吧台，把措不及防的猫男逼到角落里。傲龙对猫魅具有天生的体格优势。因此米斯兰迪尔用拇指押住猫男的下唇，轻易地就撬开了萨提纳的嘴。  
“让我看看你沾了什么？云海藤？芳香蝾螈？”  
他扣着猫男的牙关，指腹沿着月猫的虎牙来回摩挲。  
这里的酒水都是加过料的。也难怪，萨提纳只偷喝了小半杯就晕晕乎乎的，还做了那些奇怪的梦。

米斯兰迪尔并是真的不关心萨提纳。他只是对猫男的反应感兴趣。或者说，是他看到了这个粉毛猫男的天赋。  
萨提纳的眼角泛红，他被迫张大嘴巴，任由龙男“深度检查”他的口腔。长时间无法闭合，使他感到两颊发酸，本能地做着吞咽的动作。米斯兰迪尔没有放过每一个细节，他抓住了猫男无意间探出舌尖的一瞬，吻了上去。  
猫男睁大眼，震惊万分。他下意识地缩回舌头，却被龙男紧追不放。躲无可躲的猫舌想要推拒，反被龙男用舌头勾住，纠缠得更深。  
萨提纳生涩的反应完全招架不住米斯兰迪尔的攻势。他的侧颈被龙男温柔地按抚着，他感到有些缺氧，整个人都开始发软……在龙男快要结束这个吻时，他又不禁想要挽留。  
萨提纳搂住龙男的脖子，满脑子都米斯兰迪尔那条蓝色的长舌。比起梦里那淫靡湿滑的蓝舌头，这侵占着自己的真实尤为火热直白。  
他们互相亲吻着、啃咬着滚在了吧台上，混乱中不知谁将那水晶杯推下桌，磕在地毯上发出沉闷的撞击声，琥珀色的酒液洒了一地。

好热……好难受……  
萨提纳曲着双腿仰躺在吧台上，一手捂着胸口，一手忍不住朝自己下体摸去。  
那杯酒……原本觉得浅尝即止没什么的。结果被他的上司米斯兰迪尔一撩拨，药性被彻底激了出来。  
“这就受不了了吗？”龙男促狭道。  
米斯兰迪尔拉开猫男胡乱自慰着的手，把它们固定在猫男头顶。腾出一只手去摸猫男的尾巴。他避开了能让猫男舒服的尾椎，而是捏住了尾巴上方的假兔尾。  
“那些应招兔男郎，穿戴的可都是‘真货’。”龙男握着假兔尾，故意顶在敏感带差一公分的地方。缝在紧身三角裤上的仿真毛球钻进布料，扎的猫男又疼又痒。

“那里做好充分的润滑、扩张，再把它插进去，只留小巧可爱的兔尾在外面……既有观赏性，又能保持‘供客人们随时享用’的状态。”  
米斯兰迪尔满意地看着小猫男在他身下辗转，摇晃着屁股企图把他敏感的尾椎往兔尾上送。  
“别急。”龙男松开了萨提纳屁股上的假兔尾，单手给自己满上一杯蜜酒。漂亮的金琥珀很衬萨提纳的肤色。米斯兰迪尔高举酒杯，一边欣赏一边将蜜酒淋在猫男的身上。  
萨提纳明知不能再碰那酒，可诱人的香味出现在面前时，他还是克制不住。  
“不长记性。”米斯兰迪尔把空了的酒杯倒扣在一旁。随后他俯身去舔猫男的喉结和锁骨，沿着酒渍吸吮猫男身上的每一处，品尝汇聚在猫男小腹的蜜酒，用舌头榨出最后一滴蜜液，并带出十分情色的声响。  
对蜜酒的渴望令萨提纳变得大胆。充满肉欲的二度接吻，萨提纳不再半推半就，他主动将舌头伸进龙男嘴里，用带着倒刺的小猫舌努力汲取。  
“呵。”龙男咂咂被倒刺刮麻的嘴唇，略带报复性地拉下猫男的胸衣，直白地搓弄起两颗已经充血挺立的乳头。  
“啊——！”  
萨提纳被这突如其来的酥麻激得向上弹起。  
“很棒的颜色呢！”龙男持续拨弄着粉嫩的乳尖，酒渍未干的指腹摩擦着乳孔叫猫男又辣又爽。  
“对了，这里的颜色也是薄粉色的吗？”说着，龙男伸手去勾猫男的裤缘。  
“别……”萨提纳哀求道，刚获自由的双手脱力地拉着米斯兰迪尔的手腕。  
猫男是清醒着的……尽管整个身体被肉欲支配着，但萨提纳还是保留了几分理智。  
米斯兰迪尔当真不再动作。他坏笑着牵过猫男的手，引导猫男将自己的臌胀整个包进掌心细细揉搓。“我大概回来的很不巧，打断了你的春梦？”  
“你是不是还梦到我了？”  
“告诉我，在梦里，我对你做了什么？”

 

萨提纳艰难地用小高跟踩着吧台边缘，半个屁股悬空在吧台外。套着网眼袜的双腿朝龙男M字大开，被弄脏了的三角紧身裤半掉不掉地挂在脚踝处，随时可能落到地上。  
猫男的敏感点很浅，才插入第二节手指龙男便轻易找到了那个地方。不用做多少扩张，湿热柔软的后穴就能吞下龙男三根手指。  
米斯兰迪尔对此却并不太满意。他在猫男再度表现出射精前兆的一刻，扣住了猫茎根部。高潮被生生打断，萨提纳痛苦地蜷起尾巴，以至于他完全没有听到吧台通讯贝铃声。  
“接。”米斯兰迪尔对萨提纳命令道。  
沉溺在情欲中的猫男有一两秒疑惑，他现在无法思考，但他还是习惯性地遵从了上司下达的指令。  
在线路接通的一刹那，米斯兰迪尔把他硬了许久的龙茎肏进了萨提纳的软穴。

“唔！”  
被一插到底的初体验，叫猫男爽到头皮发麻。萨提纳捂住嘴，硬生生将惊叫吞回肚子里。可是龙男没打算放过他。米斯兰迪尔贴着萨提纳的屁股小幅挺胯。他在他接听通讯贝的时候肏他，一下下破开他的深处。他逼他分心，却在猫男一旦说错或停顿过长，他就会惩罚他的铃口。  
可通讯贝另一头并没有人说话。回应萨提纳的是喧闹和嘈杂，还混着各种……令人听了面红耳赤的呻吟。  
那是从某个贵宾包房打来的通讯，萨提纳不敢擅自挂断。  
萨提纳乞求地看着龙男，龙男却用食指比了个“收音”的口型。然后继续专心他的“工作”。他单手扶着猫男略稚嫩的肉茎，微微上下撸动。另一只手时而空握着模仿着肉穴般吞吐着猫男敏感的龟头，略带薄茧的虎口刻意摩擦那敏感的冠状沟；时而包着掌心，用手纹集中的地方，压着铃口快速打圈。  
萨提纳捂着嘴倒吸一口冷气，一丝甜腻的呻吟从指间漏了出来。在米斯兰迪尔的手活儿下，他几乎立刻溃不成军。猫男仰起头本能地开合着大腿，好抵消剧烈的快感。龙男早就看穿了他的想法。他扯下挂在脖子上的领结缎带，将它束缚住猫茎根部。然后他牢牢握住猫男的膝弯，把猫男大开的双腿压在吧台上。这个姿势极其羞耻，却也大大方便了龙男的肏干。  
米斯兰迪尔用自己颇为享受的频率在萨提纳后穴里尽情捣弄。他的龙茎比他的肤色更深，拔出时带出两人晶莹的体液格外刺眼。很快那些天然的润滑剂就被龙男捣成发白的细沫，不久便消失在炙热的空气中。  
说实话，对于太过敏感的小家伙，没做“射精管理”类的调教，已经够仁慈的了。米斯兰迪尔有些不甘，他把已经全部没入的龙茎往更深的地方重重顶弄。  
萨提纳已经被龙男彻底肏熟了，无论多深的地方，都能容纳米斯兰迪尔顺畅地进出。因为情欲，他身上不少地方泛红，尤其是脸和脖子烫的一塌糊涂。耳边通讯贝里的浪叫一声高过一声。萨提纳脑海里闪过数个淫乱的画面，那些画面最终都变成了他自己：他在像母猫一样浪叫着求别人肏干。  
萨提纳就这样被干到高潮。但他没能射，也没能叫出来。

这时，通讯贝那头传来几个人醉醺醺的对话，终于某个喘着粗气的家伙接过了通讯贝，用生硬的艾欧泽亚通用语要求应招生给他们（它们）送酒。随后那家伙粗鲁地切断了通讯。他完全没留意到通讯贝的那头，听上去非常正经的服务生猫男，正在被另一个龙男压在身下狠狠肏干。  
萨提纳已经被肏得失神了好几次。浑浑噩噩的他放下通讯贝，想找来纸笔，记下客人要的酒的名字数量，还有客人的房间号。但他绝望地发现，订单纸早已被他在高潮时抓烂了，笔也不知道滚到哪儿去了。萨提纳只好默念着客人的信息，祈祷它们不会被那令他发疯的快感冲得支离破碎。  
“还在等什么？”米斯兰迪尔一直保持着快慢交替的抽插频率享用着猫男，却没有一丝要射精的样子。  
“要我帮你开通讯贝吗？”  
不见萨提纳回应，龙男索性捞起猫男虚软的腿，把它们扛在肩上。  
米斯兰迪尔的龙茎很长，且有很明显的弧度。当他从猫男湿软的后穴中缓缓撤出时，龙茎上的每一寸白鳞都会精准地擦过猫男的敏感点。  
萨提纳迟迟没能拨对应招兔男郞课的通讯贝。每当他按对数字键时，龙男的进出都会故意卡在那个叫猫男欲仙欲死的地方。  
直到最后，不知道拨通了哪个通讯贝。  
米斯兰迪尔夺走了接通中的通讯贝，把它丢到萨提纳刚好够不到的地方。  
而后龙男架着萨提纳的腿，无视了猫尾巴的拍打，他把龙茎抽出四分之三，留下最翘同时也是鳞片最密集的部位，抵着猫男浅浅的敏感点快速冲刺。  
“啊！——”强制灭顶的快感，如神圣一样在猫男脑内炸开。萨提尔狠狠地咬住了自己的手背。他什么都看不到了，什么都听不到了，在这濒死的高潮中，有一瞬，他真的认为，自己会被龙男肏死在这张桌子上。

 

最后一下冲刺，米斯兰迪尔把龙茎全部肏了进去。他射的很深，如果萨提纳是母猫的话，恐怕早就被顶进子宫中出了。可惜萨提那不是。  
米斯兰迪尔找来应招兔男郞的兔尾，把特殊设计的金属部分插进了猫男闭合不了后穴。已近被肏得烂熟的小穴微微有些肿胀，刚好咬住了金属末端，把一屁股精液乖乖地全都含在里面。  
看着猫男喘息不止，在高潮余韵中迟迟缓不过来的神态，米斯兰迪尔对调教结果非常满意。他顺手捡回了那个不知何时早就被挂断的通讯贝。只差一点点……若不是猫男直到最后一刻都死死地捂着嘴，否则现在楼下乃至整个圆形广场，都知道了他是如何在他身下放浪地叫床。这一假想令米斯兰迪尔心情大好。  
“果然，面试的时候我就觉得，这套黑色应招制服的更适合你。”龙男一巴掌拍在猫男的屁股上，“现在可没时间给你休息。刚才那位粗鲁的客人还等着你送酒呢。”

“哦对了，拉·萨提纳先生。得恭喜你，你升职了。”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1.后续“猫男送酒时遭遇了什么？”请尽情脑补。  
> 2.可能会挖新坑，加雷马帝国的《里之金碟篇》民风考察笔记。（包含帝国人攻/受各一篇）大概率咕咕咕，就当无事发生。


End file.
